AQUA
by waterlord369
Summary: A new set of heroes arrive at Beacon Academy. With new powers they must face the underbelly of their society.
1. U'Dor's story

In Remnant; there is a land far to the north. This land has no name; for the people there are nomadic.

Our story begins in a tribe of nomadic faunus, where the son of their chief ( who is a polar bear faunus) is just to be born. The chief whent to his beloved wife who had just given birth to their newborn son, but at a horrible price. For giving life to her son; she died at the moment the child took his first breath. When the chief arrived; he saw his beloved had died and left him with a runt as an heir. The law of his people stated that any runt born shall be raised to the age of ten. Then; without fail, must be banished from the tribe. Unless the runt can prove himself in a fight with the greatest warrior in the land. This brought unimaginable grief to the chief's hart; thus, his heart died along side his mate. So, without ever knowing love the son grew as bitter as his father. On his last day; his father gave his son his great war hammer as the son's first present ever.

With tears in his eyes; the son vowed to return as the strongest in all lands. The son's name is U'Dor ( which meant "Lord Weak ". Now a giant amongst ants, he still trains to fulfill his vow.


	2. AQUA: prologue

**"** Mother," exasperated Quin De'Rouge, "please, let me go to Beacon!"

"No," her mother said plainly ," your place in our family is here in our family forge."

"Told you," snarked Quin's brother, Riekar," but you just won't listen to me. **YOU'RE** to provide the White Fang with weapons..."

" **WE DO NOT,"** screamed their mother hysterically, " **MAKE ANY WEAPONS FOR THOSE MAD MEN!"**

"Calm down mother," soothed Quin, "and **Riekar** ; we never will provide any help to the White Fang, especially after what they did to father!

"Thank you my dearest daughter; now, go unpack your things."

Groaning, Quin went to her room, but not to unpack. She was to defy her mother for the first time in her life.

Aquell was in his lab, absorbed in his work on his " **MASTERPIECE"**. All of a sudden, tons of alarms blared around him. He turned away from his work to assess the alarms. However; he sighed when he saw what alarms were going off.

"Well, I better go break her out now," said Aquell as he put away his project,"I'll finish you; latter."

As he walked out of his lab, he saw his father charging down the hall. "I heard a lot of alarms going off, son," gasped his father.

"It was only the Quin alarms; got to go."

"Ok, go get her."

With that, Aquell went back to his lab to finish packing. Once he was done, he pressed a button on his belt to activate his hammer space to place all his possessions. Once outside, he pressed down on the third slab of the walkway before the sidewalk.

The slab was actually a button to his secret garage so he could get the " **Gift** " for Quin. Hopping on a fierce looking motorcycle, he thought to himself _this looks as fierce as Quin when she's mad, but she won't even like me_ _ **that**_ _way._

Sighing, Aquell started the bike, and rode out to his oldest friend's house. As he got there, he saw Quin shimmying down a drain pipe. Laughing at that, Aquell positioned the bike beside where she got off the pipe. "This why you are late," scoffed Quin, "I didn't know you rode anything this fierce before."

Laughing, Aquell rebuked this by saying, " You should know me better by now." Smirking at his hard work for the last few weeks.

"Then," Quin said nervously, "whose beauty is this?" Slowly inching towards the controls.

"This bike was built by me for an important friend," he replied Aquell teasingly," can you guess who?"

"You finally got a girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"For me?"

At that, Aquell motioned for Quin to take the controls with a satisfied glean in his eyes. "Well," suggested Aquell, "I knew you needed a set of fast wheels to get away from here to the bulkhead; so, I thought you might like this."

Suddenly, Aquell was caught in a hug by the snake faunus. After that they both climbed on the bike, and rode away from their past. Their future school awaited them.

On the outskirts of town was a giant boy stopped his equally large motorcycle on a hill overlooking Vale. He looked down upon the city in wonder. That boy was the polar bear faunus; U'Dor. Now after seven years of constant training, U'Dor was the best in almost all of the world. As he entered the town, he patrolled the streets for a club to unwind at. Soon he saw one around the corner; the owner's name was Junior.

"Hello there," said Junior, " what can I do for you?"

"Just trying to relax before heading to Beacon."

"You're a professor there?"

"Nope, I'm only seventeen."

"You're too big to be seventeen."

"I'm actually smaller than others in my tribe."

Surprised by this Junior asked, "so, you're a _**RUNT**_?"

" **What did you call me?** " asked U'Dor in a dangerous tone.

Before Junior could respond; U'Dor grabbed him by his shirt, and threw him upon the dance floor. Junior turned to see U'Dor charge towards him, yelling, " **NO! ONE! CALLS! ME!** _ **RUNT**_ **!** "

Scared for his life, Junior ordered his men to distract the mad faunus boy. _I'm getting too old for this,_ thought Junior, _and why does it happen to me!_

The night was not going well for Ariel Azule. First, her father tried to hassle her for money to buy beer. Then, he threw her out anyways. Most disturbing event was that her hated cousin, Roman Torchwick, had escaped custody yet again. _Why of all days did he have to return now,_ Ariel thought, _he couldn't wait any longer than today, then I wouldn't have to worry about him ruining her reputation._ So, she went to Junior's to party. However; when she got there the proprietor was running for his life from a abnormally large white statue that was screaming something about being a runt. Out of nowhere came a terrifying motorcycle skided towards her. This made Ariel fall down into a puddle of dirty water. Thus ruining her clothing.

"Need a ride?" asked the girl on the bike, "I'm Quin De'Rouge.

"Sure," said Ariel after introducing herself, "where are you heading to?"

"Beacon."

"Me too!"

Soon after that the two became like actual sisters.

~Fin.~


	3. Ch1

Quin can not believe her luck; not only is she going to learn to be a huntress, but as she got on the Bulkhead her breath was taken away. She grabbed a hold of her bestie, Ariel Azure.

"What Quin," asked Ariel, "you look a little pale?" As her friend looks at a cute skinny boy with dreads. Quin blushes and tries to hide behind a large statue. Only problem with this is another boy had snuck up behind her, tapping on her right shoulder. Upon looking over said shoulder she saw a blond afro boy trying to gain her attention.

"You Snakey," declared the strange boy.

"I beg your pardon?" replied the snake faunus.

"I'm Tarent..."

"Did you just call me **stinky**?"

"No, not Stinky; Snakey!"

"I am not skanky"

" **NO!** You're nickname isSnakey!"

Upon hearing this revelation; Quin blushed profusely at the boy's lack of edicate. She turns away from him and runs right into her dream boy. Fortunately for her the boy with dreads seemed to be unfocused on the world around him.

Quin was about to sulk away when her "sister" came up beside her.

"Hey, what's up with you," asked Ariel, "you look a bit distracted. Hey, I got this for you." Giving her a gift box with a bright green bow.

"Oh, Ariel," exclaimed Quin as she revealed a small diary from within the gift box,"today can't be any more perfect. With any hope, I may have a boyfriend soon and..."

"Boyfriend," exclaimed Ariel, "who's the lucky doofus?"

"He's the one with blue dreads," gushed Quin, "he is just perfect!"

"I have my eye on your oldest friend."

"Aquell?"

U'Dor was the first off the bulkhead, scanning heads for possible opponents to start the year off with. Settling on Cardin Winchester, who had tried to bully another first year like him. Hearing the sobs of a little girl; U'Dor decided to have a small "chat" with Mr. Winchester.

Aquell sat in between two gorgeous girls; Ariel and Quin. Strangely, Quin seemed to be distracted by something, so he decided to ask Ariel about it.

"She's caught by cupid's arrow on the bulkhead," she replied, "and so did I." With that, Ariel winked at him.

Sweating slightly, Aquell fidgeted in his seat; hopeing in secret to be with her. Leaning over to Quin; Aqell tried to gain his best friend's attention.

"Hunh...Oh! Sorry Aqua," responded Quin, "what's up?"

"Can you see who Ariel likes?"

"You really are blind aren't you?"

"Really?"

"Yes, I love you idiot," interrupted Ariel; who had overheard everything.

~Fin.~


	4. notice

Hey guys and girls I'm back at writhing for you all. unfortunately I have looked over all my stories and I found that I could do much more. The following will be redone:

Chakra Booster V2

AQUA

Falling into roses

My other stories will be continued at another time.

Thank you and I'm sorry for not updating sooner.


End file.
